


A Parent Knows

by TiredSoul



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5 minutes, I made this in like, I'm Assuming Gabriel isn't Hawkmoth, Parents, SO SCARED FOR THEIR BABIES, Sorry for feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Parent knows their own child, better than they know themselves. A parent loves a child, more than themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Parent Knows

Gabriel Agreste –  
Gabriel knows his son is Chat Noir. He knows it in his heart and it hurts, knowing that his only son, the only link to his beloved wife, could be grievously injured, or worse… He picks up his glass of wine, swirls it, and downs it, before letting out an wretched sob, so unlike him. He lost his wife, now he might lose his son? He closes his eyes, and soon, sobs fill the room. Gabriel just wishes he could’ve tried harder with his son, and that he hadn’t pushed his son away.

Tom DuPain-Cheng –  
He glances at his daughter, who is laughing with her friend Alya, and wonders how he had missed it. His beautiful daughter, Ladybug. He should’ve seen it sooner. But he hadn’t. He looks at his dough covered hands and sighs. He feels his wife hug him from behind and he lets out another sigh. Both know. And it terrifies them, knowing that one day; their daughter could be seriously hurt. But they are proud of her. They always were. 

Sabine Cheng –  
Sabine was the first to know. She spotted it almost straight away. The way Ladybug walked, talked, moved… It was the way her daughter was. Strong and smart, and now a superhero. Pride fills her being, which is slowly overtaken by worry. Her baby, her precious daughter was Ladybug. But, looking at her daughter as she walked to school with her friends, she thinks that everything will be alright. She was strong. She felt her daughter could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! (I still need a beta!)


End file.
